1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a communication-controlled washing system and method, and more particularly to a communication-controlled washing system and a method for operating the same, wherein an identifier unit is installed in each washing machine to indicate a using purpose of the associated machine externally, and a service provider assigns a unique identification (ID) to each washing machine over a communication network to diagnose the presence or not of a fault in each machine, provide a self-repair or visit-repair service of a fault, upgrade, modify or add a program and provide accurate and efficient information and service to each machine, thereby performing the optimum washing mode according to a use history and environmental conditions of each machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the acceleration of labor division and specialization, there have recently appeared washing machine rental enterprises and laundry enterprises such as a Laundromat service where a user can use a washing machine for a desired purpose by paying a predetermined amount of money.
Further, in a number of special-purpose buildings such as condominiums for single life or leisure, apartments for unmarried persons, hotels, commercial-residential composite buildings and the like, commercial washing machines are generally installed to perform a washing operation at a time selected by each user according to the number of washing times, a washing coarse and other functions selected by him or her. As a result, users can do the wash at low cost with no necessity for personally purchasing washing machines.
On the other hand, washing machine companies or installation managers have to pay close attention to the installation and management of a plurality of washing machines for a business or rental purpose.
For example, a Laundromat for business comprises detergents and a plurality of washing machines, each having a slot for receiving a predetermined amount of money. In each of the washing machines, a microcomputer is provided to control the operation of the associated machine. The microcomputer functions to check the amount of money received by the slot and operate the associated washing machine if the received amount is equal to a predetermined amount.
However, the washing machines in the Laundromat are high in breakdown rate due to the more frequent use than general domestic washing machines, resulting in a large amount of time and manpower being required for repairs. Further, users have the inconvenience of having to put money into the slot, and installation managers have a trouble such as money changing.
In general, a user must frequently check a washing machine in use to recognize the state of a washing operation in progress. As an alterative, a user may recognize the state of the washing operation in progress or the occurrence of an error in the washing machine through a technique proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Heisei 11-146991 (1999.6.2).
In the above Japanese Publication, a washing machine transmits an FM signal, and an FM receiver receives the transmitted FM signal under the condition that it always remains receivable. That is, the washing machine comprises a display unit and communication means for transmission and reception of data, through which the machine is networked with an air conditioner, television, refrigerator, computer and other electric appliances. These electric appliances each comprise communication means and a display unit similarly to the washing machine.
If the washing machine transmits information regarding its operating state and the occurrence or not of an error therein through the communication means, then the other electric appliances networked with the machine each receive the transmitted information and display it on the display unit.
However, in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Heisei 11-146991, separate communication means must be provided in the washing machine and the other electric appliances to inform the operating state of the machine. Further, the washing machine and the other electric appliances must be networked with one another. Furthermore, there is a need for a receiver capable of always remaining receptive.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a communication-controlled washing system and a method for operating the same, wherein an identifier unit is installed in each washing machine to indicate a using purpose of the associated washing machine externally, and a service provider assigns a unique ID to each washing machine over a communication network to diagnose the presence or not of a fault in each machine, provide a self-repair or visit-repair service of a fault, upgrade, modify or add a program and provide accurate and efficient information and service to each machine, thereby performing the optimum washing mode according to a use history and environmental conditions of each machine.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a communication-controlled washing system comprising a service provider for communicating with at least one washing machine, determining whether to permit the use of the washing machine and a function change thereof, receiving information regarding the operation of the machine and performing all control functions of the machine, including a use checking function, a diagnosis function and a function change function, on the basis of the received information; communication means installed in the washing machine for processing a variety of control signals from the service provider, transferring the processed control signals to the machine, performing a protocol control function and transmitting load information signals from the machine to the service provider; a washing machine controller connected to the communication means for operating the washing machine, controlling loads, performing the diagnosis function and transmitting and receiving information regarding a use history of the machine; a display unit for displaying the current operating state of the washing machine under the control of the washing machine controller; a key input unit for inputting key signals for selecting or changing washing functions according to user""s operations; external memory means for performing read/write operations for data downloaded from the service provider according to a user""s selection for execution of control functions associated with the downloaded data; and sense signal generation means installed in the washing machine for generating an identifier signal indicative of a using purpose of the machine and a fault sense signal indicative of the presence or not of a fault in the machine.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for operating a communication-controlled washing system, comprising the steps of a) gaining access to a service provider through communication means and entering a unique identification character assigned to a specific washing machine to use the washing machine, the service provider adapted for permitting or restricting the use of a plurality of washing machines including the specific washing machine and performing all control functions associated with a washing operation; b) by the service provider, checking the unique identification character entered at the step a) and determining from the checked result whether to permit or restrict the use of the specific washing machine; c) by the specific washing machine, setting parameters associated with respective washing functions if its use is permitted by the service provider at the step b), performing the washing operation according to the set parameters and requesting the service provider to permit completion of the washing operation if the washing operation is completed; d) by the service provider, receiving washing information from the specific washing machine if a completion permission request is transmitted from the specific washing machine at the step c), determining from the received washing information whether the washing operation has been normally completed and transmitting completion permission information to the specific washing machine if the washing operation has been normally completed; and e) by the specific washing machine, completing the washing operation if the completion permission information is transmitted from the service provider at the step d) and then waiting for the next washing operation.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for operating a communication-controlled washing system, comprising the steps of a) gaining access to a service provider through communication means and installing identifier means in a specific washing machine assigned a unique identification character, the service provider adapted for permitting or restricting the use of a plurality of washing machines including the specific washing machine and performing all control functions associated with a washing operation, the identifier means adapted for generating an identifier signal indicative of a using purpose of the specific washing machine; b) by the service provider, checking the using purpose of the specific washing machine in response to the identifier signal from the identifier means to provide a specific service to the specific washing machine; and c) by the service provider, determining service contents in accordance with the result checked at the step b) and exchanging information regarding the determined service contents with the specific washing machine through the communication means.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for operating a communication-controlled washing system, comprising the steps of a) by a specific washing machine assigned a unique identification character, gaining access to a service provider through communication means, sensing the presence or not of a fault in a plurality of sensors and loads therein and generating a fault sense signal upon sensing the presence of the fault, the service provider adapted for permitting or restricting the use of a plurality of washing machines including the specific washing machine and performing all control functions associated with a washing operation; b) by the service provider, discriminating the type of the fault in response to the fault sense signal generated at the step a) and determining from the discriminated result whether the specific washing machine can repair the fault by itself or a visit-repair service is required to repair the fault; and c) by the service provider, transmitting self-repair information to the specific washing machine if it is determined at the step b) that the specific washing machine can repair the fault by itself, and operation disable information to the specific washing machine if it is determined at the step b) that the visit-repair service is required.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for operating a communication-controlled washing system, comprising the steps of a) by a washing machine controller in a specific washing machine, exchanging washing control information with a service provider over a communication network and starting a washing operation of the specific washing machine in response to a key operation of a key input unit in the specific washing machine by an unspecified user, the service provider adapted for permitting or restricting the use of a plurality of washing machines including the specific washing machine and performing all control functions associated with the washing operation; b) by the washing machine controller, sensing control input parameters necessary to the washing operation of the specific washing machine if the washing operation is started at the step a) and performing a washing control mode according to the sensed control input parameters; c) by the washing machine controller, transmitting a record regarding the washing operation of the specific washing machine to the service provider if the washing control mode is completed at the step b) and by the service provider, receiving the washing operation record from the washing machine controller, accumulatively adding the received washing operation record to previous washing operation records and storing the added result; and d) by the service provider, classifying service contents according to used time zones and the number of used times and providing the classified service contents to the specific washing machine.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for operating a communication-controlled washing system, comprising the steps of a) allowing at least one washing machine and a service provider to perform an initialization operation therebetween, the washing machine adapted for receiving remote control information from the service provider over a communication network, performing a washing operation according to the received remote control information and transmitting information regarding the washing operation to the service provider, the service provider adapted for communicating with the washing machine through communication means, determining whether to permit the use of the washing machine and a function change thereof, receiving the washing operation information from the washing machine and performing all control functions of the washing machine, including a use checking function, a diagnosis function and a function change function, on the basis of the received washing operation information; b) by the service provider, if the washing machine desires to download a new program about a specific function and various service information, searching for the program and information and transmitting the searched program and information to the washing machine; and c) by the washing machine, changing a preset program to the program transmitted at the step b), setting control parameters for an optimum washing mode according to the information transmitted at the step b) and performing the washing operation on the basis of the changed program and the set control parameters.